


水蜜桃味

by Aadmirer



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aadmirer/pseuds/Aadmirer
Summary: 送给李建华。大致是金主碾碎了小灯，贺贺无能为力。
Kudos: 12





	水蜜桃味

夜以继日的拍摄，强度不低的打戏，漫长的妆发时间，邓伦在新剧组很快又瘦了许多，但这仅仅是让他身体的曲线显得更加迷人了些，贴身的西服将他所经历的一切原原本本地告诉他的观众们。  
  
助理宫贺对所有看客不知，而发生在邓伦身上的事情基本上都知道原委。他看着邓伦下了戏，好不容易回到酒店，只一脸倦容靠在软沙发里，额前的头发柔顺地搭下来。  
  
他才拒绝了宫贺让他多少吃点东西的话语，反而还让宫贺多吃些，前前后后照顾他，不也瘦得很吗。  
  
宫贺摸着塑胶外盒，食物的余温暖着指腹，又回想起邓伦的神色，和他轻轻的声音，在拒绝他的时候，也是温柔地说，“不能吃，吃了一会儿……难受。”  
  
一会儿难受什么，宫贺惊惧地收回手，像是被烫了一下，缩进了自己衣服的侧兜里。  
  
几颗之前不知道哪个化妆师塞给他的蜜桃口味的糖果正好好地躺在里面。宫贺把它们拿了出来，剥开一颗，还没来得及说什么，邓伦的干呕声打破了一片沉寂。  
  
一颗糖罢了，邓伦为什么干呕？宫贺连忙将其他的撒开，去扶邓伦，又拍他的后背，给他递上水杯。  
  
白嫩的手指握紧了水杯，因为瘦而更加凸显的指节横亘在宫贺眼里，让他硬是说不出心里的五味杂陈。  
  
邓伦慢慢咽了一小口水，展开掌心里被剥了外壳，透明的粉色糖果，压下了那股恶心的劲。让他对宫贺难以启齿的是，曾经有人捻着他的乳尖，下身阴茎在后穴柔软粘腻地吞吐下，对着邓伦说，“多漂亮的一颗糖。”男人说完还不止，继续抚摸着他情动时候，那一颗嫣红的乳头。邓伦多懂事啊，他夹紧了屁股，挺着胸，让情动的时刻能够停留得久一些。两粒红，在金主的嘴里，变成了糖，任由他吮吸，甚至想要含化它们。  
  
他对宫贺说不想吃还有难受的时候是真的，起初还不太懂，当客人的性器强势操进去的时候，那种仿佛被捅开的错觉，让他又痛又酸，只能咬着舌尖忍下去。后来他就学乖了。宫贺哪里知道这些背后的事情，他只能尽自己的一点照顾，让邓伦的身体能撑住罢了。  
  
糖果在嘴里已停留了好一会儿，邓伦开始能感受到舌后部分传来的一些酸意，还不够酸，邓伦的脑海里浮起柠檬的酸意来，糖果的酸便似乎随着记忆里的味道加深了些。再过了些时候，甜丝丝的味道在舌尖蔓延开来，邓伦已经到了酒店走廊中后段的位置，他轻轻叩响门，糖果的酸甜让他恢复了些精神，毕竟太没精神，客人会不满意的。  
  
客人很快将邓伦扯进房间，然后搂住他，手早已沿着衣摆下方滑进去摸他，一边摸还一边嗅了嗅，说：“今天怎么这么甜，有股子水蜜桃的香味。”说完了，又接着亲他的锁骨，手罩着那两包绵软，膝盖顶到腿缝间，蹭了蹭，才放开邓伦，坐到椅子上。  
  
裤链被拉下来，链齿滑动的声音很静，男人的视线往下，只看得见邓伦软蓬蓬的黑发，还有他的背脊线条。牙齿很乖巧地收稳了，半点儿没磕到肉棒，温暖潮湿的口腔紧紧地吮吸着茎身，喉头还收缩着，给男人以最好的服务。  
  
有吞咽不及的涎水顺着嘴角下颌往下落，邓伦根本没空去理它们，即使两腮发酸，眼角沁红，在阴茎没释放前，他都不能解脱。幸好今天有一颗糖，抵挡了多少恶心感，他乖乖地张开红润的嘴唇，任由射完精以后的阴茎蹭着唇瓣而过。然后，在舌头残留着糖的酸甜之时，吞下了嘴里的精液。  
  
男人看着他嘴角勾笑，一时间妩媚起来的面孔，知晓邓伦不说话不做表情的时候，多数是冷而丽的，偏偏一笑，丹凤弯弯，像极了诱惑男人为己任的狐狸精，又像画中仙融进了一点妖魂，艳异又灵动。浑然不似刚进来时那个毫无生气的笑容。以往让他给自己口，射完以后若是命令他吞下去，秀气的眉都是微微皱起，很艰难地才咽尽。今天却能笑得跟一只小狐狸似的，也不勉强了，反而吞得顺利，还很舒服的模样。  
  
邓伦已经抬起了头，让男人足以看清楚脸上任何神色的变动，他攥着他下巴，逼他不得不更加专注地睁眼看他，“好吃吗？”  
  
“嗯。有股蜜桃味，很甜。”手中的漂亮面孔诚实地回答他。男人甚至看出来邓伦本来第一反应是点头的，只是囿于姿势，只能用下颌蹭了蹭他的掌心。一个散发着蜜桃甜味的小宠物。  
  
“真乖，这个游戏代言给你了。”  
  
今天的表现很好。金主被邓伦取悦了，将他搂进怀里，继而分开他的腿，湿润的阴茎直接插了进去，小穴已经因为频繁的做爱适应了一切异物，乖顺地包纳住粗大的肉棒，之前润滑的清液沿着男人挺进抽出的轨迹慢慢流出来，勾缠得结合处起了细密的水沫，像是意绵绵的一对情人。  
  
被男人压在身下的邓伦抽着气，泪花溢在眼角，呻吟的声音细切切的，足弓绷得却很高，欲拒还迎，“唔呃呃、啊谢——谢呜……”  
  
房间里的声音低低沉沉的，水声、低吟、闷哼、肉体的拍打声有时是单独的一道，有时两道，更多时候是很多道夹杂在一起，闹了好久，才静下来。  
  
宫贺接回邓伦的时候，他的脸色比起没吃晚饭前，又白了一些，但却涂上了粉色的晕，让他想起那颗邓伦手心里的蜜桃口味的透明糖果。裹着水果糖气息的腥味已经很淡了，宫贺舒开刚才皱紧的眉头，尽量不让邓伦看见。  
  
“伦伦……明天，导演准了假，灌篮高手的游戏广告要拍视频。你早点休息。”  
  
他刚要离开，邓伦拉住他，手心是之前那颗糖的糖衣，宫贺从衣兜里拿出剩下的太过，全是水蜜桃口味。宫贺取走那张糖衣，将糖果全都放在邓伦掌心上。  
  
一颗糖，换来一个资源。  
  
邓伦拆开一颗新的糖，凝视它粉色的透明身体，心想，很公平。  
  
过了半个月，邓伦的灌篮高手游戏推广视频出来了，一段精彩的灌篮表演之后，记者采访他：“你觉得篮球在你心目中是什么？”  
  
刚刚才使用拍摄了的篮球，在镜头看不见的地方跳动着，溅起空气中的微尘。邓伦沉思的表情停留了大概几秒，然后展颜一笑，说：“是水蜜桃，腥腥的甜。”  
  
带着腥味的水蜜桃，是邓伦味蕾记忆里的篮球，不是真的篮球，也不是他所热爱的运动。

  
  
灌篮游戏已经过去一个月了，宫贺有时还会听邓伦的话给他适量的糖果。他就待在他身边，看他若无其事上戏，拍广告，回朋友们的微信。他没办法确定，里面会不会就有那个“客人”的信息。

从前不是这样的，宫贺比谁都清楚邓伦身上的改变。他打小就长得白嫩，多少人喜欢他啊，进了娱乐圈，就有了不得不低头，美人可着那些手握资源的金主选，宫贺也说不清楚，到底是什么时候，邓伦被迫雌从的。  
  
等到他发现的时候，外表光鲜的水蜜桃实际上已经有了蛀出来的洞，一点点蚕食整颗原本完美的蜜桃。  
  
晚上，一个没有金主的晚上，宫贺要提前给邓伦拿他的衣服，他来得匆忙，忘了敲门，直接便转门把手进来了。  
  
房间里充斥着湿润的水雾，加湿器打开了，暖气从空调里吹出来，邓伦穿得很简单，一双长腿叠在沙发上，他没有穿拖鞋和袜子，润白的足在晕黄的灯里依旧凝着光。  
  
一尊玉观音被捧在他润白的手中，邓伦像是根本没注意到宫贺的到来，或者说是，宫贺的进入根本无法妨碍正在进行的事。  
  
另一只手握着的玉杵，捣进了玉观音的身体里，发出轻轻的碰撞声，这事意料之中的，还有意料之外的噗嗤声。宫贺有些迟钝地开始打量邓伦，他漂亮的发小，面孔蒙着玉一样干净的光，细长的眼里却泛起他看不懂的神情。一旁的桌几上盛着一盘大小不一的桃子切块，白瓷盘里浮着一层薄的浅粉汁水，属于水蜜桃的。  
  
玉观音中空的内腔塞进了水蜜桃的碎块，然后经由玉杵捣弄，变成一堆夹杂汁水的果泥。  
  
“伦伦，你在做什么？！”  
  
宫贺的声音终于惊醒了邓伦，他从玉观音身上抬起头，看向宫贺的方向，眼睛像是失了焦，他勾唇，开心地笑着告诉宫贺：“你看，这是我啊，贺贺。”  
  
手捧的观音像被邓伦有意举起来给宫贺过目，他看见暖白的玉像中空的穴窍里，滴落下浅粉色的果泥，还和着水液。  
  
玉雕的滴水观音像，竟真的流下浅粉汁液。宫贺听见邓伦的痴语，眼睛不受控制地注视着他的发小，他病了。

需索无度的“客人”向着滴水观音匍匐，让观音抚慰他的欲望。然后水蜜桃被切开分食，顺应着玉杵的捣入，最后被填进观音像中，榨成稀碎的果泥。

砰——玉观音摔碎在地板上，碎玉支离，和烂果泥混作一团，淡得看不清粉色的汁液在地板上四溢，唯有玉杵仍好好的。


End file.
